Looney Tunes Diamond Collection (Revised)
On 4K Blu-Ray, Blu-Ray, DVD & Digital. Volume 1 (2020) Disc 1 (Bugs Bunny) # Upswept Hare # Elmer's Pet Rabbit # Hold The Lion, Please # Jack Wabbit and the Beanstalk # The Unruly Hare # Racketeer Rabbit # The Goofy Gophers # A Feather In His Hare # Hot Cross Bunny # Hare Splitter # A Lad In His Lamp # Knights Must Fall Disc 2 (All-Stars) # One Froggy Evening # What's Opera, Doc? # A Wild Hare # Wabbit Twouble # Rabbit Fire # Rabbit Seasoning # Duck Rabbit Duck # I Haven't Got A Hat # Bosko, The Talk Ink Kid # Old Glory # Sinkin' In The Bathtub # Blooper Bunny Disc 3 (Roadrunner) # Flash in The Pain # The Wild Chase # Rushing Roulette # Run, Run, Sweet Road Runner # Tired and Feathered # Boulder Wham! # Just Plane Beep # Hairied and Hurried # Highway Runnery # Chaser on the Rocks # Shot & Bothered # Out & Out Rout Disc 4 (Daffy Duck) # Duck Amuck # Drip Along Daffy # The Ducksters # The Scarlet Pumpernickel # Yankee Doodle Daffy # Deduce, You Say? # Boobs In The Woods # Golden Yeggs # Duck Dodgers # Duck Dodgers II # Daffy Duck for President # Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur Disc 5 (Speedy Gonzales) # Cat Tails For Two # Speedy Gonzales # Tabasco Road # Mexican Boarders # Road to Andalay # Moby Duck # Well Worn Daffy # The Astroduck # Daffy Rents # Daffy's Diner # Fiesta Fiasco # See Ya Later, Gladiator Volume 2 (2021) Disc 1 (Bugs Bunny) # Which is Witch # Rabbit Every Monday # The Fair Haired Hare # His Hare Raising Tale # Hare Lift # This is a life? # Robot Rabbit # Captain Hareblower # No Parking Hare # Yankee Doodle Bugs # Lumber Jack Rabbit # Beanstalk Bunny Disc 2 (Controversial Classics) # Daffy The Commando # Herr Meets Hare # Jeepers Creepers # Tokio Jokio # Injun Trouble 1969 # Falling Hare # Horse Hare # Southern Fried Rabbit # Fresh Hare # Draftee Daffy # Blooper Bunny # Plane Daffy Disc 3 (Roadrunner) # Chariots of Fur # Little Go Beep # Whizzard of Ow # Coyote Falls # Fur of Flying # Rapid Rider # Freeze Frame # Soup or Sonic # Clippety Clobbered # Sugar and Spies # Adventures of the Road-Runner # War and Pieces Disc 4 Disc 5 Volume 3 (2022) Disc 1 (Bugs Bunny) # Hare Brush # Rabbitson Crusoe # Napoleon Bunny-Part # Half Fare Hare # Piker's Peak # Bugsy and Mugsy # Hare Less Wolf # Now Hare This # Pre Hysterical Hare # Hare Abian Nights # Backwoods Bunny # Wild and Wooly Hare Disc 2 Disc 3 (Roadrunner) # War and Pieces # Scrambled Aches # Zoom and Bored # Whoa, Be-Gone! # Hook, Line and Stinker # Hip Hip-Hurry! # Hot-Rod and Reel! # Wild About Hurry # Fastest with the Mostest # Hopalong Casualty # Zip 'n Snort # Lickety-Splat Disc 4 Disc 5 Volume 4 (2023) Disc 1 (Bugs Bunny) # False Hare # Devil's Feud Cake # Wet Hare # Prince Violent # From Hare to Heir # Horse Hare # Bonanza Bunny # People are Bunny # Rabbit's Feat # Compressed Hare # Shiskabugs # Dumb Patrol Disc 2 Disc 3 (Roadrunner) # Fast and Furry-ous # Beep, Beep # Going! Going! Gosh! # Zipping Along # Stop! Look! And Hasten! # Ready.. Set.. Zoom! # Guided Muscle # Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z # There They Go-Go-Go! # TNT Trouble # Unsafe at Any Speed # Winter Blunderland Disc 4 Disc 5 (Most Requested Disc of All Time: The Censored 11) # Look up Censored Eleven on Looney Tunes Wiki # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # Bugs Bunny Nips The Nips